


Beginning

by quailsareneat



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailsareneat/pseuds/quailsareneat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it too cliche to talk about your eyes meeting from across the room at a party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ships that come from rping are hell  
> dont ask me about hinata & talentswap photographer togami just know that i am in hell and there is no escape thanks a whole lot kayak  
> (also i know its not new year's anymore. Oh Well)

Hinata glances at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes to midnight.

He turns back, to the party, to the noise and the chatter. Making his way through the crowd, he's stopped time and time again.

“Hey, Hinata!”

“Hinata-kun, I'm glad you're here.”

Hands reach out of nowhere and pull him off his course. Stopping to make small talk, his eyes scan the faces of the party-goers, looking for one in particular. Someone taps his shoulder.

“Hm?” Hinata startles.

“Ah, I knew you weren't listenin'!” Shocking pink registers. Souda. “I was tellin' ya about how Hanamura reckons Sonia-san is gonna show up soon, and I wanna get to her before that hamster weirdo does --”

“Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess she'll probably be here,” Hinata says, tuning back in to the conversation. He hasn't really paid much attention to who all arrived already; the room is a blur of laughter and lights, and each person blurs into the next. Secretly, Hinata thinks how smart Sonia is to show up late. She won't have to suffer Souda's advances for long.

“So, are you in?” Souda asks. “C'mon, help a bro out!”

But Hinata is already shaking his head. “Nope, no way. I'm not getting involved in your schemes.” He has to admire Souda's optimism, though.

Taking advantage of a gap in the crowd, Hinata makes his way to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Someone hands him a glass – fizzy popping liquid – it must be champagne, he thinks – and he takes it absentmindedly, more for something to do than for any thirst he might be feeling. He watches them all, his friends, having fun on the last night of the year. _How lucky we are_ , he thinks, with a soft smile. _To be together like this._

Some are dancing (a flash of black and white hair confirms that Mioda, at least, is here and dancing exuberantly) and the others move to make room for them, and that's when Hinata spots him, halfway across the room, absorbed in whatever is on his camera screen. The multi-coloured lights are flashing on his blonde hair, and he stays rooted to the spot while the dancers sway around him.

Hinata's heart leaps. He's been here all along.

This time he moves through the crowd, ignoring the calls and the hands, keeping his eyes on his target lest he loses sight of him, waves of people momentarily obscuring him, but always reappearing, flashing in Hinata's consciousness more brightly than any of the lights in the room.

“Hey,” Hinata says, a bit breathlessly, when he's standing right in front of him.

And instead of returning the greeting, Togami merely raises his camera and takes a picture. Doesn't bother to focus the lens. Hinata knows the photo will be blurry, his cheeks flushed and the lighting all wrong.

Hinata knows Togami won't care.

“Hey,” Togami says at last. The camera is strapped safely around his neck. With his hands now empty, he doesn't seem to know what to do with them.

“You made it,” Hinata says, grinning. Over Togami's shoulder, he can see the clock: five minutes until midnight.

“I've been here since it started,” Togami says. “People keep dragging me off to take photos of them posing. I've got the most ludicrous one of Mioda, you won't believe it.”

Hinata laughs. He knows the camera roll will mostly be filled with candid shots, expressions of joy and happiness and brief surprise immortalized, always capturing everyone's best angle. A smudge of lipstick, a crooked tie. They all look endearing on film.

“I never know if I am going to be invited as a photographer or as a friend,” Togami says. He looks out over the group of people gathered.

Hinata takes Togami's cold hand in his free one. He doesn't say anything back, knows where the worry is coming from.

Togami takes photos of the things he loves.

And he always wonders, if someone else had the camera, would they take photos of him?

And with that thought in his mind, Hinata places his champagne glass down on a nearby table, drops Togami's hand, and pulls the camera over his head. The strap catches on Togami's glasses, knocking them askew. Before Togami can straighten himself, Hinata's snapping a photo, flash off, out of focus.

“Don't smudge the screen,” is all Togami says, but he's smiling. The smile that only Hinata manages to draw out of him.

A shift in the atmosphere draws their attention back as everyone begins counting down.

“TEN!”

Hinata and Togami turn to each other, the camera forgotten.

“NINE!”

“EIGHT!”

The closer it gets to midnight, the more jubilant the yelling, the wilder the lights flash. Hinata remains focused on Togami, their surroundings a blur. A hard blazing rises in his chest when his eyes meet blue.

“SEVEN! SIX!”

Haphazardly swinging the camera around his neck, Hinata reaches forward. Tan hands on pale cheeks.

“FIVE!”

Togami's hands rise, and for a second Hinata doesn't know if Togami is going to push him off or not, but then he wraps his arms around Hinata's back.

“FOUR! THREE!”

With one last look, Hinata closes his eyes and moves forward, his hands guiding him, lips pressing gently against Togami's and then not so gently as Togami pushes back, a grin curving on his face --

“TWO! ONE!”

\-- and Hinata's hands are moving up into that carefully styled blonde hair, messing it up, playing with the tips while the crowd around them explodes with wishes of a happy new year. Then wolf whistles and cheers start up as they all notice the entwined couple, camera crushed between them, digging painfully into both of their chests but they're too wrapped up in each other to notice --

“Happy new year, Hajime,” Togami mutters against his cheek. “Oh, and happy birthday, I suppose.”

He thinks that Hinata's responding laugh will be enough to carry him through the year.


End file.
